honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect: Andromeda
Mass Effect:Andromeda is the 144th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action role-playing video game Mass Effect: Andromeda. It was published on April 4, 2017. Mass Effect: Andromeda ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect: Andromeda on YouTube "Once you've experienced the massive sci-fi opera known as the Mass Effect trilogy, get ready to return to the series with a fresh entry - that feels less like a full sequel, and more like straight-to-DVD." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect: Andromeda Script Once you've experienced the massive sci-fi opera known as the Mass Effect trilogy, get ready to return to the series with a fresh entry - that feels less like a full sequel, and more like straight-to-DVD. Mass Effect: Andromeda Don the flashy spacesuit of the Pathfinder, a spectre surrogate with a robot in their brain that everyone treats like the second coming of Christ -- even though your only qualification is coming out of your dad's balls at some point. And experience the reaches of a brand new galaxy -- which seems a whole lot like the old galaxy. As you scan ad explore planets full of ancient alien technology, hang out on a giant space station that's basically the Citadel, fly around in the Normandy Mach 2, and do menial tasks for the exact same aliens as the last three games. Except for one race of boring melted twi-like Australians and some unarguably evil bad guys you can shoot without feeling conflicted. In a Mass Effect ''experience that takes so few risks, they might has well even bother with the whole Andromeda thing at all. I guess it's a sexier title than "Hey guys, we made another one of these." Prepare your quest log for maximum fullness as ''Andromeda abandons the original game's epic galaxy in peril conflict for a story about finding a good place to build a house. And most of the discovery, character-building and sense of purpose is set aside in favor of massive maps filled with barely explained fetch quests and busy work That will let you settle new planets and unlock... a whole lot more fetch quests. Until you give up on the side content entirely and focus on the real Mass Effect: role-playing as the thirstiest human in the new galaxy! As you desperately try to bang out anything with a pulse, despite the fact that most of them are horrible cockroach monsters! Hey! So... You got an orifice or two? And I'm Good. To. Go!!! Experience the glitchiest AAA game since Assassin's Creed: Unity as ''Andromeda ''crams new and exciting bugs into every step of your adventure! And characters phase in and out of existence, spend entire conversations in a T poses, and emote like aliens in flesh suits, draining any gravity out of the scene as their eyes drift lifelessly about like sentient mannequin people. Then muscle through the bugs and start enjoying yourself anyway -- until a broken glitch or gamebreaking glitch stops you in your tracks! I don't really have a joke for this... it's just a huge bummer. ''bit of hope." "Maybe more than a little." Blast your way through Andromeda's combat system, a middle-of-the-road cover shooter spiced up with abilities and movement options that will have you fighting the same handful of dudes over and over until even that gets boring. But it's still probably the best part of this game anyway. Then take your game to the online multiplayer, where you'll team up with three randos for an uninspired horde mode, that's mostly an excuse for Ea to sell you blind boxes for real money Wait... I have to pay to be a cool alien guy?! Just give me this one thing Mass Effect! So count the hours you spend reading codex entries and writing bad slash fiction. And get ready to decide whether you're pot-committed to the Mass Effect franchise. Because as disappointing as this thing is, there's one thing it definitely delivers: a bunch more Mass Effect to play! So.... a good job.... I guess....? Starring: Nepotism; Tumblr Hair; Blueberry Shrek; Nyx Assassin; Krogan Mr Rogers; Kinda Just Looks Like a Dong reads: Mr. Dong; Liast Interesting; Dat Accent; Actually Trying; and That's Just Kumail Najiani. ''Ass Effect: Blandromeda Really BioWare? You're gonna cut away right before the sex gets good?! After all this, I'm not even gonna get to see an alien bewb! Angara Oh, there they are! Trivia * There is also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Mass Effect. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mass Effect: Andromeda ''has a 97.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. William Usher of CinemaBlend called the Honest Game Trailer "four minutes of Mass Effect: Andromeda being ripped to shreds." Usher highlighted several of the video's critiques, noting "they rip on the game's Christ-like reverence for the Ryder twins even though they're just glorified space scouts (no really). And they also pick apart the fact that this newest entry takes players into a galaxy that almost seems identical to the one they just came from. ... They make fun of the fact that the side-quests in Mass Effect: Andromeda can get a bit overwhelming with their fetch-quest style design, and the fact that unlocking more areas on the planets you discover only unlocks more fetch quests from more NPCs you encounter." In their review of the Honest Game Trailer, Alex Walker of Kotaku wrote "There's plenty of things to pick at with Mass Effect: Andromeda. So many things, in fact, that the latest Honest Trailers actually feels like it runs out of steam. There's even a direct admission towards the end: there isn't really a joke, it's just that Andromeda is disappointing. It's odd in that the Honest Trailers mirrors a lot of my own experience." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Mass Effect: Andromeda Gets Torn Apart In New Honest Game Trailer '- CinemaBlend article * 'The Honest Trailer For Mass Effect: Andromeda Is Here, Buckle Up ' - Kotaku article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action role-playing games Category:Bioware Category:Electronic Arts Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games